Sweet, little phsyco
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Does Yellow like Red? Perhaps. Does she want to admit it? Never. And did she want anyone to know? Absolutely not. That included Red himself. One-shot. Rated T for a few gruesome things, and yes, I am a terrible person.


**I'm sorry. I just don't like Specialshipping that much, and as I was reading a comic about that shipping one day this just came to mind...**

* * *

It was just another sunny day in Viridian City, trainers and their Pokemon, the common youngsters and their prized Ratattas, only a single girl stood in the shade of the forest. In her hands was a reed-woven hat, where, if you looked closely, you could just make out the remains of two feathers, one with the color of a rainbow or that with a beautiful silver gloss. In the hat itself were ripe berries of all kinds. The young girl had her long blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and her small hands deftly plucked each berry from it's branch and deposited it into her hat.

What were the berries for? She could ask herself, but she didn't. She just wanted to keep to herself, let the loud sounds of young trainers' yells melt away behind her, she just wanted to focus on her berry picking. Those berries, she just wanted them to- Her thoughts shattered and the hat dropped to the forest floor, berries spilling out and rolling through the grass. A shadowed figure brushed past Yellow just a moment before until it collapsed into a nearby Oran Berry bush. Ruby's head popped out of the twigs and leaves. "No! No, Ninetails, come back!" He wailed sadly. "Not again! I'll never find it now!"

Yellow stared at him curiously. Did she hear correct? A Ninetails, in Viridian Forest? She'd never heard of such a thing, but it didn't seem Ruby was lying. He pushed himself out of the berry bush and stumbled to her, wailing "Ninetails, oh Ninetails," over and over again. As soon as he saw the girl with a bright green eyes before him, his brain snapped alert. "Yellow! Did you see it!? That beautiful cream fur? Those striking eyes? The Ninetails! It was so beautiful! You must've seen it, right? I have to find it!" He collapsed onto his knees and clasped his hands together, looking at Yellow as though she were a God.

"Ninetails? In Viridian Forest?" She repeated in surprise. "I don't think so. You must have seen wrong. Maybe it already belonged to a trainer. Maybe that's why it ran away."

Ruby sniffled as he bent down to collect the berries Yellow had dropped. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that." He said sadly. As soon as all the berries had been collected and dirt brushed off, Ruby looked at them as he dropped them into Yellow's hat. "By the way, what are those berries for? Are you going to give them to Red?"

"Yeah, I-" Suddenly Yellow's mouth cracked open and her eyes filled with whiteness. She dropped her hat again and started waving her arms frantically. "W-WAIT! No, I-I meant... I meant... For my Pokemon! I'm making some berry cake for my Pokemon, that's what!"

Ruby looked at her for a while. Yellow was still flailing her arms around madly crying "They're for my Pokemon! I'm making a berry cake for them!" Suddenly Ruby burst out into a fit of laughter and Yellow stopped, wondering what was wrong with him. "You don't have to lie to me, senior." He said happily, and Yellow's mouth dropped open again. "I already know it's for Red. Just go ahead and give them to him."

Yellow opened her mouth to start screaming again, but Ruby just held up his hands. "It's pretty obvious that you like Red a lot. You don't have to hide that fact, senior."

"NO!" Yellow yelled suddenly. Ruby jumped and stared at her in surprise. "I-I already told you! I do NOT like him that way! I don't have anything to do with that! I'm not involved in anything like that!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and sighed softly, then started to laugh again. "Oh, Yellow." He laughed. "You're still at that denial stage, aren't you? Tch, tch, tch. Don't be like that, senior. You can't hide anything from me when it comes to love.."

Yellow fell silent, and Ruby grinned. "And as an extra to that, I'll even help you out with him! What do you say? Silence means yes~"

"You... Really won't tell anyone about this?" Yellow asked nervously, although in her heart she knew this wasn't how she really felt. Nervous? Anything but. She was... Angry.

But Ruby didn't see that. He cheered and hugged her, making her drop the berries once again. "AGH! Of course not! You cute little rascal!" He cried. "I'll help you, just like I said! You can count on me! You're so cuuute!"

"Y-You can let me go now..." Yellow said uncomfortably as she squirmed out of Ruby's hug.

"Okay." He said happily.

Yellow breathed out and bent down to pick up her hat, but as soon as she curled her fingers around it, Ruby whipped out a Pokeball and sent out his Milotic. "Mimi," he said softly, pointing at Yellow. The Milotic shot towards her. She cried out in alarm.

A huge beam of light vaporized Yellow's hat, and she dropped it's remaining shards. Berries rolled across the ground, and she turned towards Ruby. "Wh-what was that for!?" She shrieked. "Y-You could've hit me!"

Ruby simply smiled at her, the stroked the scales down his Milotic's back. "Good job, Mimi." He said proudly. He recalled it into its Pokeball, and without looking at Yellow, he spoke. "As your teacher, I strictly DO NOT allow you to wear that hat. You're better off without it."

"You hate my hat that much- Hey! I never appointed you as my teacher!" Yellow said angrily. "I could've just put it away, you kn-"

"No," Ruby said, completely ignoring her. "You'd never be able to attract Red's attention with that stupid hat on, looking like a boy." This hit Yellow right to the bone.

Further away, Sapphire was walking up to them. Her sharp blue eyes spotted Ruby in the distance. "There I've finally found that Ruby." She huffed as she stomped closer before Yellow came into view. "Oh, senior Yellow's with him, too... I wonder what they're talking about." She stopped as she closed to the other two trainers, but too far for them to notice her.

"Now, Yellow, as you know.." Ruby started seriously, making Sapphire clamp her gloved hands over her mouth before she started a giggling fit. "You should know, actually! And I'm going to teach you right now! Tomboys are not pretty at all! And you do not want to be a tomboy!" Sapphire whimpered in shock, causing Yellow to turn in her direction, but Ruby pushed her head back.

"And I dislike anything that's not pretty! And if they're not pretty, they're absolutely UGLY!" This came as a blow to Sapphire. "And since they don't wear pretty dresses like pretty women should they have no sense of hygiene! It's horrible They should be participating in contests and aiming for ribbons, not being barbarians by getting dirty and jumping at badges! No!" All these words struck Sapphire's heart one by one, slowly crumbling her hope.

"And most of all..." Ruby said slowly. Sapphire covered her ears. "I HATE TOMBOYS!" And the poor girl rolled onto the grass and started crying.

PAK!

A Pokeball flew from no where and hit Ruby straight on the head. "Ow! Who threw thaaaaah-"

"...Blue?" Yellow whimpered.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY LITTLE YELLOW STUPID AND HORRIBLE AAAAGH YOU UGLY FU-"

"UGLY!?" Ruby yelled back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU B-"

"WELL IT'S TRUE, NEAT FREAK!" Blue screamed back, jumping on him.

Yellow watched the two pound each other and roll around on the grass. "M-Maybe if I just walk away I can- Ah!" She twirled, but it was only Sapphire holding a rock in her hands. "S-Sapphire!? Um, what are you holding a rock for?"

"Oh." Sapphire looked at it, then threw it backwards. "Ah, I was planning to hit Ruby with it. Ehh, but I'll let 'em off the hook this time. That Pokeball was enough. But I wish Blue would've hit him with this ol' rock, eh? By the way, whatcha doin' out here, huh Yellow?"

"R-Right, well, before bumping into Ruby..." Yellow gulped, wondering how this scary girl in front of her was younger. She was terrifying. "I was, um, gathering some berries to make a berry cake for-"

"Red?"

"Wait... Wh-What!?"

Sapphire laughed. "Oh, Yellow, come on. Everyone knows about your little crush on Red, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Ruby and Blue said at the exact same time, who had suddenly stopped fighting.

"WHAT!? N-NO! B-B-But I told you, I-I don't l-like him like that! And what do you mean everyone!? Who spread this!?"

She heard Blue sigh behind her. "Yellow, it's really obvious. And if you want some answers, here." She handed Yellow a single sheet of paper.

Yellow took it, and gagged. At the top, in swirly blue writing written in gel pen was Blue's name, with arrows leading downwards to the names of other trainers. From Blue to Green and Crystal and Gold, from Crystal to Emerald, from him to Ruby and Sapphire, and so on and so forth. "I'm wonderful, aren't I?" Blue snickered. "You tell one, and it spreads around like a wild fire!"

She simply stared at the paper in shock. Rage, confusion, despair? Feelings bubbling up inside her, but no one seemed to notice. "I told everyone you knew!" Ruby butted in excitedly. "All thanks to senior Blue!"

Sapphire scanned the name chart before her eyes came to stop at Green's name. He hadn't told anyone... Or had he? "Hey, what's that?" She asked curiously, pointing at the empty space below Green.

Blue smiled. "Oh! Looks like you found out my little secret~" She said dramatically. "Nice eyes, Sapphire."

Yellow looked closer. Could it be? An extra layer- A small slip of paper beneath Green's name, and as she fumbled for it's corners and managed to peel it off, her eyes widened in horror. From Green, a small arrow led to who he had told... Red.

"Don't worry! He still doesn't know! But you've got eight minutes!" Blue said excitedly. "Oh boy, what's Yellow gonna do now?"

Sadness? Yes. Perhaps. Confusion? No. Rage. Fury. She hated them. It was not going to work out. She had to keep this all a secret, no matter what. She looked at the smiling faces of the trainers in front of her, but only Sapphire's flexed into worry as a tear streaked down her face. Yellow ran.

...

Viridian Gym was a fairly huge place, and although it was the first gym that one trainer could find, it was the last they'd challenge It's leader was Green. "Oh, Blue's calling."

"What?!" Green whipped the phone away from Red's hand and practically screamed into the headset. "Alright! You listen here, woman! My half of the deal is done! So you'd better take that video down right now!"

Blue's demented snickering tormented Green even through phone. "Oh, Green?" She said sweetly. "I need to talk to Red."

"Not after you take that video down first!"

"No! I need to make a few more arrangements, then-"

"WHAT!? This was not part of the deal!"

"Well the other part of the deal just got expired."

...

"Almost... There..."

Pika bounced towards the gym door, scratching the glass with it's small paws. Red walked towards him. "Pika? What's wrong? Do you want me to open the door?" Red grasped one of the door handles with his hand, and swung it open.

THUD!

"Ninetails, you're back, enjoy your nature run from the forest?" Green said pulling it off Red's face. "Come on, we've got training to do." He sent out his Charizard. "It will be a fair fight. Red, get off the floor. The two fire Pokemon lunged at each other, claws out, jaws barring, ready to attack- "Whoa whoa whoa WAIT HOLD IT!" Red cried, and both of them stopped in mid-air before dropping to the ground. They looked at the other trainer curiously.

Green sighed as Red pulled himself off the floor and ran towards Ninetails. "Hey! Look! There's something in it's teeth.." Green raised his eyebrow as he opened the jaw of his Pokemon and pulled it out.

"It looks like some toasted pieces of a straw hat... A bug catcher?"

Pika sniffed the hat. "Pi... Ka! Pika!" It waved it's arms and drew a heart in the air, then tried to curl his tail when Red still didn't seem to understand. It traced the shape a flower around it's ear. "Pikaaaa, chuchu?"

"Oh! Is it... Could it be..." Red started. "Gold's?"

Pika facepalmed.

"Um... No? Then is it Crystal's? No? Silver? Um, then.. Rald? Ruby? Huh? That's not it either? Then, uh, Sapphire? Sapphire's, right? No? Blue? But... Um... Uhh..." Red sighed and hung his head. "Oh I give up, Pika. I've already said everyone's names, and you don't know anyone else. I wish Yellow was here so she could just read your mind instead of playing charades."

The Pikachu stared blankly at Red.

"Oh... Ohhh! Yeah! It's Yellow's, isn't it? The burnt pieces of-" He gasped. "Pika! We've gotta go to Viridian Forest right away! Something must've happened to Yellow!" Green watched Red and his Pikachu slam into the glass door, then open it and rush away.

...

"Why are you doing this?" Yellow wailed. Why was no one noticing? It was getting harder to breathe, but still manageable. "Both of them! I... Let me go!" No one was noticing. No one, no one, absolutely no one at all.

"Exactly!" Blue said. "We've got to get you ready! Oh boy, once we're done you're going to look amazing! And when you get to Red... Ahahaaaa~ He won't be able to resist you! Ain't that what you want? It's going to be so much fuuun!"

Sapphire considered this. Something was wrong with Yellow. No, she didn't want this. Actually, she was rather excited about her confession to Red, since hers with Ruby didn't... Well, didn't work out so well. But what was wrong? Was she stressed? Why would Yellow be stressed. She stepped backwards wilted leaves crumpling under her shoes and looked at Ruby. "I don't think we should be doing this..." She said softly. "Something isn't right..."

Ruby laughed at her, and she bared her teeth. "Oh, Sapphire! Of course you'd think we shouldn't be doing this! What would you understand about this, anyway? We're going to make Yellow irresistible, and you're going to help, whether you like it or not!"

Yellow stared at her so-called 'friends' in dismay. Why weren't they listening? Couldn't they see she didn't want this? She wanted nothing of this, Blue, that annoying girl, butting into everything. Ruby wanting everything to be perfect. Sapphire... She didn't really have anything against her, but she knew. All of them knew. So she'd have to get rid of all of them. She felt Mimi unloosen slightly, and wriggled her arms. "No, Yellow..." Blue said calmly. "We're going to let you go, but you have to do exactly as we say..."

"Do? Do what?" Yellow laughed. Was it the lack of air? Or those horrible feelings? Whatever it was, it was starting to kill the happy yellow sunlight shining down on her sanity. And if it was, she was losing it rapidly. "No! No! No one has to know! It'll make everyone sooo much simpler! He mustn't know! Please! Let me go! I've to-"

"No, Yellow! Stop it! Once we get you to Red..." Blue closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Ohhh boy! When he sees you... Argh, I can't wait!"

"NO!" Yellow screamed.

Without sunlight, plants wouldn't be able to grow. The happy yellow sunshine shining down on her pretty little blossom was slowly fading. And without sunlight, it wouldn't stay abloom forever. And it's petals slowly began to droop, wilt, one by one, and the insanity inside bloomed. Without sunlight, the yellow blossom found other ways to grow.

The Milotic slumped downwards, and Ruby stared in shock at the pool of red that grew beneath it. "MIMI! OH GOD, NO!" He cried, rushing towards it and looking longingly into it's pain-filled eyes. "NO! Mimi, no, no, please, please... Don't leave me..." He looked up at Yellow in shock, sadness and fury. This little girl... What had happened to her? "Yellow? Why... How-" And then he saw a glint of steel, air rushing out of his lungs, Yellow's cute little smile - the one he had called so adoringly 'cute rascal' and fell to the ground.

The two other girls turned and ran, but Yellow was faster. It was almost as if she was floating at a superb speed. "Hey, don't run!" She yelled, closing in on Blue. The long-haired girl had only the time to look backwards and cry out sorry before her face went still. Now it was only Sapphire left - nothing much to do with her. She was fast, Yellow had a hard time keeping up, but she had to do this. She had to make sure.

"God, no! Yellow! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Sapphire shrieked as she felt the pounding of legs grow closer. "Sorry-" Those were her last words.

...

"Where on earth is Crystal?" Professor Oak said to himself as he wandered over to his PC and sat himself down. He never used all these electronic things very much, mind you, but he just felt this obligation to do so. He logged into his e-mail, and a hundred flashing messages swam before his eyes. "Wait... What is this? This can't be-"

_384 UNREAD EMAIL_

_Birch:  
Samuel! I can't seem to contact Sapphire... She was fine a few hours ago, but now she's not answering! I'm terribly sorry to bother you with this, but she's in Kanto and I was just hoping you'd be able to find her for me._

_Elm:  
Oh dear, oh my, I am sorry to trouble you, Samuel, but apparently those two boys Gold and Silver have stopped contacting me. I don't know what's wrong, I've heard they were in Kanto. I am truly sorry about this, Samuel, but something is just bothering me... Thought I'd contact you._

_Todd:  
Hey, Prof. Oak? Sorry to bother you and stuff, but have you seen Emerald? I was just with him to capture some pictures of the Pokemon in Mt. Moon, but he suddenly vanished. I'm looking for him right now, but if you could, call the police, please! I have no idea about the phone numbers here, and there's no one about here at all... And this place is starting to give me the chills... Also, guess what? This really has nothing to do with the above, but I've heard that Yellow secretylkjtghekfsdejasl_

Professor Oak read through all his e-mails in surprise. Were all the pokedex holders missing? And what was up with that last one? Outside, he heard a piercing scream.

...

"Yellow! There you are!" Red said. "Oh, I thought something bad had happened- Yellow? What is that? Why are you- Wait! No!"

"I like you." Yellow sighed. "There, I said it. I figured it would be right." She took a step closer.

Red gasped, he felt the Pikachu on his shoulder's fur bristle. "Yellow, I... No. Don't."

"I'm glad you like me too." Yellow said happily as she thrust her arm forward.

_-END-_

* * *

**I know, I'm a horrible person.**


End file.
